


The Meteorite that fell to Earth

by MrsMendes19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: When a meteorite fell to earth, no one would have thought that it would contain an Alien inside.Will he manage to find a way home or will he stay on Earth forever?





	The Meteorite that fell to Earth

It was a dark night, in the unknown region of Madagascar. It was around 6:30pm when Sarah grabbed Benny’s leash and attached it to his collar before walking to the living room, where her mum sat on the couch.  
“Hey mum, I’m taking Benny for a walk. Do you want to come along?”  
“Sure, let me just put on my shoes.”  
After Monica had put on her shoes, they were ready for their walk. Sarah locks up the house before they make their way down the road.

As they walked down the road, they saw a streak of light shoot across the sky. The ground shook with the impact of whatever had just landed on earth. They saw smoke and ran to see what was making it. As they neared the impact zone, and saw what had impacted, they were speechless. They saw a meteorite, with a small alien on top. The alien retreated when he saw Benny, he pointed his long finger at him.  
“Maka ta Makita!” (dog is evil)  
Monica and Sarah didn’t know what the alien meant by that. It’s not like the movies where an alien lands on earth and can speak perfect English or the humans can understand the aliens.  
“That’s Benny, he won’t hurt you.”  
The alien seemed to trust them. Monica and Sarah stood there and watched as the alien pointed to the sky.   
“You want to go home, don’t you?”  
Sarah handed the leash to Monica before stepping forward and kneeling down, the alien got scared and hid behind the meteorite.   
“Hey, it’s okay. We want to help you. We mean no harm.”  
Sarah held out her hand and waited for the alien to be comfortable enough to emerge from his hiding place. Eventually, the alien gathered enough courage and slowly made his way to Sarah, who waited patiently. The alien looked at Sarah before looking down at her hand and placing his own hand on top of hers.   
“That’s it, good. My name is Sarah, what’s your name?”  
Sarah pointed to herself before pointing to the alien. The alien looked at Sarah, before speaking in his language. He pointed to himself.  
“Maxakaliti.”  
“That’s a nice name. It’s nice to meet you. How about I call you Max, for short.”  
Sarah smiled before straightening up. She looked at Monica.  
“What are we going to do with Max? We can’t take him home.”  
As Sarah and Monica were talking, they heard a loud explosion. It seemed to be coming from the direction of their home.  
“Max, stay here. We will be back shortly!”  
Monica and Sarah ran back to the town, to see several houses on fire. Several power lines were on the floor and there were people bleeding everywhere. Monica called several ambulances and Sarah ran to help the injured people. Once the injured people were taken away in the ambulances and both girls had done everything that could be done, they returned to the meteorite. 

As they returned, they noticed that Max was nowhere to be found. They searched the surrounding area, before finding Max hiding behind a boulder.  
“Hey Max, I told you we would be back. You wouldn’t have anything to do with the explosion, would you?”  
Max, as if he understood, shook his head.  
“If you say so. Let’s just hope it won’t happen again. Now we only have one problem, how are we going to get you home?”  
Max pointed to the sky again.  
“Scada muk cles Mawa.”  
“I don’t know what you are saying, but I guess you mean ‘help me get home’? We will try everything we can but I don’t know if it’s possible.”  
It was then that Monica had a great idea.  
“Hey, why don’t we take him to Susan, my mum.”  
“I don’t know how she will react to us bringing an alien home, but it’s out best shot at hiding him.”  
Sarah turns back to Max, to try and relay the message.  
“Max, we take you somewhere safe. You stay with us for a while. Okay?”  
The girls had to make sure that no one would see them as they made their way to Susan’s house.

When they arrive, they ring the doorbell and wait for Susan to open the door. When she saw Max, she freaked out.  
“It’s…it’s…”  
“Yes mum, it’s an alien. He crash landed on earth in a meteorite.”  
Monica tried to calm Susan down while Sarah took Max inside. Sarah took Max to a room in the back of the house, she closed all the curtains so that no one could see into the room.  
“There. You will be safe here for now.”  
Max walked around the room, taking in the new environment.

Once Susan had recovered, she slowly made her way into the room where Max was. She stood in the doorway and observed as Max played with the TV remote, he accidently pushed a button and turned on the TV.  
“Julpotroni!”  
He threw the remote aside and hid behind Sarah, who laughed.  
“Max, it’s okay. It’s just the TV, you must have turned it on by accident.”  
Max looked at Sarah before making his way back to the TV, he used his finger and poked the screen a couple of times before looking back at Sarah.  
“haeoflo ga makiyrie.”  
Sarah and Susan watched as Max started imitating the people on the screen. They both laughed as the alien entertained himself.

No one knew how to get Max home so they decided that the best thing to do was let him stay with them. Max slowly got used to them, and eventually, after a few years, even learnt how to communicate using simple words to convey what he wanted. Even Benny became great friends with Max, as strange as it may be.

The End


End file.
